Tomáš Malec
| birth_place = Skalica, CSSR | draft = 64th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 2002 | career_end = }} Tomáš Malec (born May 13, 1982, in Skalica, Czechoslovakia now Slovakia) is a professional ice hockey defenceman. He was chosen in the third round, 64th overall, of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft by the Florida Panthers. Currently, he plays for HC Oceláři Třinec in the Czech Republic. After playing two seasons in the QMJHL with Rimouski Océanic, during which the Florida Panthers traded his rights to the Carolina Hurricanes, Malec made his professional debut in the 2002 American Hockey League playoffs with the Hurricanes' affiliate, the Lowell Lock Monsters. He made his NHL debut in the 2002–03 season with the Carolina Hurricanes, appearing in 41 games and recording two assists. Malec played two more games with Carolina during the 2003–04 season, and was traded, along with a draft pick, to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim after the season in exchange for goaltender Martin Gerber. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Malec played with Anaheim's AHL affiliate, the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks. Malec joined the Ottawa Senators organization for the 2005–06 season, playing in two NHL games with the Senators and spending the rest of the season with the AHL's Binghamton Senators. During the 2006–07 season, he was traded to the New York Islanders in exchange for Matt Koalska. He played for their AHL affiliate the Bridgeport Sound Tigers but never played for the Islanders. In 2007, he moved to the Czech Extraliga, signing with HC Oceláři Třinec. In his NHL career, Malec has appeared in 46 games and tallied two assists. He has yet to record an NHL goal. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2000-01 Rimouski Oceanic QMJHL 64 13 50 63 198 11 0 11 11 26 2001-02 Rimouski Oceanic QMJHL 51 14 32 46 164 7 3 1 4 10 2001-02 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL -- -- -- -- -- 4 0 0 0 4 2002-03 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 30 0 4 4 50 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 41 0 2 2 43 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 74 7 13 20 101 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 2 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 66 4 14 18 104 6 0 2 2 10 2005-06 Binghamton Senators AHL 79 1 27 28 118 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Ottawa Senators NHL 2 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Binghamton Senators AHL 33 1 12 13 35 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Bridgeport Sound Tigers AHL 43 2 7 9 44 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Trinec Ocelari HC Czech 52 5 4 9 88 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 46 0 2 2 47 Awards *'2000–01': Raymond Lagacé Trophy (defensive rookie of the year in QMJHL) See also *List of QMJHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * Category:1982 births Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:HC Oceláři Třinec players Category:Living people Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Rimouski Oceanic alumni Category:Slovak ice hockey players cs:Tomáš Malec sk:Tomáš Malec